Tales of Midgard
by anellie layfield
Summary: Después de un inesperado ataque en Asgard, Loki se ve forzado a huir y mantener un perfil bajo en la Tierra. Mientras tanto, algo terrible; un peligro inmenso se avecina y amenaza con destruir la realidad misma. Y en un giro extraño de acontecimientos, decide ayudar a detener la amenaza, pues tiene muy claro que si alguien va a reinar en los nueve reinos, debe ser él.


EL OMNIPRESENTE DISCLAIMER.- NADA AQUÍ ME PERTENECE, LOKI Y DEMÁS PERSONAJES DE AVENGERS SON DE MARVEL Y EL GENIAL STAN LEE Y SUS COLABORADORES. YO SÓLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA JUGAR UN RATITO.

(Sí, lo sé tengo una historia incompleta, pero ¡he tenido que investigar arduamente para poder hacer que las cosas cobren sentido!)

Prometo actualizar prontis.

Un besote, Anellie.

* * *

**CAP.1**

_Asgard estaba bajo ataque. Y Odín el padre de todo; se encontraba muy ocupado luchando codo a codo con su hijo, para defender el más importante de los 9 reinos. Thor seguramente debía estar comandando la primera línea de defensa contra la avanzada; rodeado de aquello inútiles que se hacían llamar los Tres Guerreros y la bruja de Sif. Incluso encerrado como estaba podía sentir el aire cargado de magia y poder; los cimientos del castillo vibraban ante las ondas de choque entre los ejércitos._

_Vagamente pensó en Frigga, deseando que la mujer que durante tantos años había desempeñado el papel de su madre no estuviera expuesta a la lucha. Dio un vistazo a la celda donde estaba recluido; cuatro paredes de cristal aparentemente frágiles, pero cubiertas de invisibles runas asgardianas, hechizos de protección que evitaban que escapase. No eran necesarios los guardias, las propias runas estaban ligadas al poderoso Odín, cualquier cosa que intentara era inútil. _

_Cuando su castigo comenzó pensaba que le iban a despojar de su magia, pero algo (o más bien alguien) detuvo al Padre de Todo de hacerlo. ¡BUM! Una explosión cimbró la cámara donde se encontraba, no cabía duda que lo que sea que estuviese atacando tenía con qué. Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en su rostro, recordando el hueco que su presencia dejaría en el grupo inicial de defensa de Thor._

* * *

El reloj marcaba el cinco menos quince. Dio un largo suspiro y contempló la pantalla del computador, _¿se habría percatado alguien que llevaba más de cinco minutos contemplando el protector de pantalla de forma fija?_ El logo de "International Foreign Exchange" giraba de forma caótica; rebotaba en las esquinas, se torcía sobre sí para luego desdoblarse y agrandarse y luego todo al revés. Quería irse, _necesitaba_ salir de allí. Cerró los ojos y se dio un masaje la sien; menudo día de mierda había tenido.

Una vibración en su escritorio la distrajo, su móvil. La pantalla mostraba que tenía un correo electrónico nuevo.

"_Sé que esta no es la mejor manera de decirlo, pero hacerlo de frente me causaría un conflicto aún mayor. Necesitamos darnos un tiempo, y evaluar las cosas. Espero entiendas._

_Me tomé el día libre y ya empaqué todas mis cosas, si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado cuando leas esto el departamento estará libre de mí. No olvido que dividimos gastos, en tu mesa de noche hay un sobre con mi parte de los próximos cuatro meses. _

_Cuida al gato, no puedo llevarlo a donde voy. _

_Roger-_

_P.D. No intentes llamarme, cuando esté listo para volver a verte, yo te buscare. Cuídate._

Leyó el mensaje hasta que las palabras dejaron de tener sentido. Roger la estaba dejado. No, Roger ya la había dejado, si algo entendía del correo era que para cuando ella lo leyera el ya estaría lejos. Algo estaba realmente mal con ella si su pareja por más de un año decidía dejarla de esa manera, pero no recordaba haber hecho algo mal_, ¿o sí? _No, sus memorias no le fallaban, hasta esa semana donde la carga de trabajo le había hecho por poco mudarse a la oficina todo había estado bien. _¿Qué no habían ido al cine la semana anterior?_ Sí, vieron un filme de zombis que Roger esperó todo el año. A ella no le gustaban los zombis, de hecho el lunes llegó al trabajo con sendas ojeras, cortesía de las vívidas pesadillas que el filme le provocó.

-Hijo de …-masculló entre dientes. Sentía los ojos secos, algo dentro de ella estaba roto –tal vez tanto que no le dejaba llorar-. El reloj anunciaba las cinco y diez minutos, al parecer estuvo en shock casi media hora. Apagó la pantalla del computador y de un botonazo directo el cpu, le empezaba a faltar el aire; barrió el escritorio con la mano y arrojo todo dentro de su bolso en completo desorden, sólo dejando el móvil aun abierto sobre el teclado. Se puso de pie en forma mecánica, mientras sentía que los pulmones le fallaban, intento inhalar profundamente fallando en el intento y logrando toser de forma patética. Odiaba esos ataques de ansiedad, sus manos estaban frías y resbalosas y su frente cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor. Se enderezó, nadie debía verla así. Tomo todo el aire que pudo, se secó la frente con la manga de su saco y tomo el bolso con firmeza; cuando casi llegaba a la puerta recordó el teléfono sobre el teclado y volviendo sobre sus pasos lo recuperó

Casi no quedaba nadie en la oficina. Un par de acordes ruidosos le indicaron que Helen, la chica de cuentas nuevas seguía en su lugar, también pudo ver a lo lejos a Carlos, el guardia de seguridad. Aquel hombre le gustaba, tenía una sonrisa fácil y contagiosa, además de que las arrugas que se formaban en sus ojos cuando se reía. Era un hombre agradable y le tenía un cierto aprecio.

-¡Pensé que ya se había ido, Carol!- le grito al verla cerrar la puerta de la oficina

-Sabes que no puedo irme sin desearte un bonito fin de semana. Es parte de mi rutina

-¡Oh Carol, me sonroja! Por cierto, mi hija quiera agradecerle por la laptop, a decir verdad es mucho más bonita que la que tenía pensado comprarle y, dice que tiene un montón de memoria de _gigabaites –_hizo una mueca de no entender lo que pronunciaba-Realmente está muy feliz.

Carol esbozo una sonrisa rápida. Aquel hombre le gustaba mucho, con todo y su marcado acento mexicano y sus intentos de que probara "las mejores enchiladas de la ciudad" hechas claro, por su adorable esposa. Miro su reloj de pulsera y suspiró.

-Dale mis saludos a tu esposa e hija

-Claro que sí, por cierto tenga cuidado al manejar la lluvia de hace un rato está convirtiéndose en una tormenta-añadió con severidad

¡LLUVIA! Volteo a ver sus pies calzados con unos bonitos y nada prácticos zapatos de tacón alto. Gimió. Salir del estacionamiento iba a ser una pesadilla.

-Bueno, en ese caso más vale que me apresure. Qué tengas un bonito fin de semana Carlos

-También usted señorita, y….-añadió-No permita que el clima la deprima, la lluvia trae cosas buenas también.

Carol se encogió de hombros resignada y se dirigió a la salida.

En cuanto cruzo las puertas de salida, una feroz ráfaga de aire le despeino el recogido que llevaba y le llenó de gotitas la cara. Las nubes de un profundo color morado se iluminaban cada que un rayo surcaba el cielo.

-"La lluvia trae cosas buenas…" –masculló malhumorada. –Cómo no- y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, intentando en vano resguardarse de la lluvia con su bolsa.

-Lo siento señorita, pero debido a la tormenta esta calle está cerrada hasta la intersección con L .Mont; tendrá que tomar la desviación al boulevard pero le advierto que hay un tráfico de los mil y un cuernos-

Carol observó al policía (enfundado en uno de esos horrendos impermeables amarillos) alejarse en medio de la lluvia. Pegó la frente al volante y se preguntó que más podía salir mal. Pensó por un momento llamar a casa para avisar que quedaría varada en el tráfico, no estaría nada mal que al llegar Roger la recibiera con una taza de…_ Oh, oh, se le había olvidado ese __**insignificante **__detalle. No había nadie en casa. Roger la había dejado, sola._ Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, el aire le faltaba y allí con el auto aparcado a mitad de la calle, Carol comenzó a llorar.

El pequeño restaurante resulto una buena elección para esperar a que la lluvia amainara. Después de sucumbir al ataque de ansiedad y llanto había encontrado la forma de poner en marcha el auto, la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza y Carol considero _razonable (Roger siempre le decía que era una de sus cualidades favoritas de ella) _buscar un sitio donde esperar a que se calmara.

Bajó a prisa y corrió hasta resguardarse en el pequeño toldo de franjas de colores. Pidió una mesa alejada y que le trajeran un café. Había puesto su bolso sobre la silla, puso el móvil frente a ella, con la pantalla a oscuras. _MIRAME, MIRAME, MIRAME, MIRAME. _No. No se iba a sabotear de esa manera, el mensaje seguía ahí no había necesidad de comprobarlo. Ni siquiera le daría vueltas al asunto buscando un por qué, debía enfrentarse a la realidad. Regresar a un departamento vacío iba a ser deprimente, ya tendría tiempo de llorar cuando viera los cajones desocupados. Al menos el tipo había tenido la decencia de llevarse todo según le había escrito.

_Cuida al gato, no puedo llevarlo a donde voy. _

Qué bastardo. Sabía perfectamente que el gato no la quería y aun así no se lo había llevado. Se sentía un poco como esas mujeres que deben quedarse con los hijos, pero claro un hijo no te clava las uñas en la pantorrilla a las cinco de la mañana para que lo alimentes, ni se come tus plantas, o te deja lagartijas muertas en la barra de la cocina. La mesera regreso dejándole una humeante taza frente a ella.

-¿Tienes carta de postres?

-Tengo algo mejor, un carrito-contestó la chica sonriendo -¿Lo quiere ver?

-Por favor

Paladeo su rebanada de pastel intentando no pensar en nada más que el delicioso sabor a chocolate y fresas. Debía pedir un par de rebanadas para llevar a casa.

* * *

_Los ruidos al exterior del palacio era cada vez más estruendosos; el caos, los gritos y la desesperación se palpaban en el ambiente. Loki se relamió los labios, sabedor de que nada de lo que estuviera ocurriendo en el exterior podría dañarlo. Y no, no era que fuera un cobarde, era astuto._

_Cobarde. Aquella palabra siempre le había provocado todo tipo de sentimientos. Cuando era más joven, él y Thor corrían por los pasillos del Palacio y de una u otra forma ambos terminaban frente al salón de reliquias y su rubio hermano –como odiaba siquiera pensar esa palabra- le incitaba a entrar; Thor amaba contemplar el Mjolnir. Naturalmente Loki se negaba y era cuando la mágica palabra entraba en acción._

_-"Cobarde"-_

_Probablemente en aquel tiempo lo que le motivaba a no meterse en problemas era el miedo a una reprimenda de Odín. _

_Con el tiempo cuando la adolescencia les alcanzó, Thor comenzó a frecuentar a Volstagg, Fandral y Hogun; quienes se auto llamaban "los tres guerreros" –los tres idiotas-. Oh y aquella bruja rubia de Sif. Loki jamás entendía la fascinación que mantenía deslumbrada a Sif por Thor, siempre gravitando hacia él, deseando que le notara; ondeando su ridículamente brillante cabello frente a él. Incluso Hogun rodaba los ojos al verla perder la dignidad de esa manera. Aquellos brutos se jactaban de su fuerza, y a menudo se retaban en duelos de espadas, luchas o ver quien toleraba más vino. Cuando Loki era invitado a unirse a ellos, y él les declinaba aparecía de nuevo la dichosa palabra_

_-"Cobarde"-_

_Años atrás, hubiera explotado e intentado encararlos por llamar a un Príncipe de Asgard de semejante forma; pero el Loki de ese entonces sólo rodaba los ojos y les dejaba hablar. Estaba entrenándose en cosas más útiles que un par de golpes; el aprendía magia. _

_Después cuando él y Thor comenzaron a participar en expediciones y búsquedas; dejaba que su rubio hermano se llevara la gloria física. Tanto el dios del trueno como sus monos amaestrados pudieron ver de cerca lo útil que resultaba la agilidad metal de Loki en una batalla. Evitaba a toda costa el enfrentamiento físico, pero un par de movimientos aquí y un hechizo allá; ponían en clara ventaja a los guerreros asgardianos._

_Si bien nunca pudo llegar a la altura de Thor, se ganó el respeto de la gran mayoría. Y ya no le llamaban cobarde tan frecuentemente. La magia era su punto fuerte, Frigga y Amora se habían encargado de instruirle y la enorme biblioteca de los nueve reinos también le permitió ser autodidacta. Incluso el anciano elfo que custodiaba la biblioteca, entendía que el joven segundo príncipe sabía más cosas de las que aparentaba._

_Loki no era un cobarde. Era un estratega; una especie de titiritero en las sombras, relegado por su propio padre. Odín siempre había preferido las demostraciones de fuerza física de las que hacía gala Thor, fuerza bruta en todo su esplendor, sin embargo Loki era distinto, poseía la astucia de una serpiente y la misma cualidad de esconderse en las tinieblas a esperar pacientemente el momento para atacar. Mientras pensaba en todo esto dando vueltas en su celda, mientras el caos y el horror se hacían presentes en todo el reino, sentía la magia fluir en el aire; como chispas que rozaban sus dedos, remolinos que se pegaban al cristal intentado hacer contacto con él. Una ola de frustración lo invadió y los pequeños muebles que había en la celda se estrellaron contra los muros. Ansiaba tanto poder salir de ahí, largarse de Asgard y de esas malditas miradas que le daban con una mezcla de lástima y odio. _

_¡EL ERA LOKI LAUFEYSON! ¡HABIA REINADO SOBRE ASGARD Y EMPUÑADO A GUNGNIR! ¡EL ESTABA HECHO PARA QUE SE INCLINARAN ANTE EL!_

_Sabía lo que decían las profecías, sabía de su propio agujero negro consumiéndole. Conocía del poder infinito, lo había tenido…y lo había perdido. Gracias a su hermano y aquellos estúpidos midgardianos; no conforme con ello le había esposado, amordazado y regresado en calidad de criminal a Asgard, lo torturaron un tanto, y después de un tiempo fue confinado a aquella celda. Pero Odín, el Todopoderoso Padre no estaba conforme, no quiso oírlo; y simplemente le mando a los confines del palacio, a una celda protegida por él mismo con órdenes expresas de que nadie se acercara a él. Perdió ligeramente la noción del tiempo. Aquello fue peor que el destierro, peor que caer en el abismo hasta dar con reinos descocidos habitados por criaturas horrendas. Odín lo condenó al olvido._

_Pero el príncipe en el olvido sabía que tendría su oportunidad._

Una explosión aún más fuerte que las anteriores le hizo caer al suelo de forma brusca, los cristales de su celda ¿estallaron? Se sintió confundid por un instante, un silencio mortal lleno la cámara donde se encontraba, hubo un cambio en el mismo aire, de pronto se sintió poderoso y entonces se dio cuenta: las protecciones habían caído. Loki no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Pero no era momento para pararse a analizar, debía respirar hondo y aprovechar aquella brecha que se le presentaba.

Una sonrisa cínica se formó en sus labios. Se levantó del suelo con elegancia y puso un pie fuera de la celda, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

**KNEEL!**

**Hola, soy Anellie; tal vez me recuerden de trabajos como _"soy una dramionera de corazón"_ y_ "prometo actualizar cada semana"_. Hoy les traigo algo diferente. Quiero explorar el lado oscuro y humano de uno de mis personajes favoritos EVER. No, no es sólo el hype de las películas o de lo atractivo del actor (que vaya que me motiva a IMAGINAR -if you know what I mean- con sumo detalle las escenas); también creo que muchas pueden ver que esto es más que el simple villano, no es un personaje unidimensional y trataré de hacerle la justicia que creo las fans y él se merece. **

**Tengo planeadas bastantes cosas, sera un fic diferente a lo que hago; más crudo, real y con violencia. No les diré si pondré contenido sexual fuerte, realmente no lo sé. El pairig me lo tengo bien claro, pero haré guiños interesantes porque...porque soy una enferma. Espero que este dios nórdico que intento pintar no me salga medio O.C -y si eso pasa, por favor denme un jalón de cabello que a fin de cuentas ya lo tengo a mas alla de la mitad de la espalda-, no me gustaría un Loki que de pronto sienta que puede redimirse a través del amor; que se puede pero no en el caso de alguien tan complejo como él.**

**Desde que decidí iniciar con este proyecto tengo bien claras ciertas escenas, no sé aun como llegaré a ello pero espero poder enlazar todo sin liarla demasiado. **

**Y no, no me he olvidado de "Marriage Stone" (Sev/Harry) pero ¡Condenada Josephine qué me la ha puesto bastante difícil! He hecho unas líneas de hechos, investigaciones y traducciones que me siento una especie de versada en mitos nórdicos y celtas. Poco a poquito, les prometo que en este mes subo algo.**

**Por cierto si alguna de ustedes amables personitas desea estar en contacto conmigo -ya sea para tirarme de los cabellos o darme galletas- siéntanse libres de seguirme en tumblr ( .com), o mandenme un PM para agregarlas a mi FB personal. O en twitter, donde me encuentran como nellulayfield. Tengo un blog en wordpress ( ) dónde intento escribir a menudo cosas mas personales.**

**¡Já! Que me he avetado un mini drabble aquí, pero las extraño mucho. **

**Besos y abrazos Anellie .**


End file.
